<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MPRR VOLUME 1 by TheRedFang06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583280">MPRR VOLUME 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedFang06/pseuds/TheRedFang06'>TheRedFang06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MPRR: A RWBY STORY [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Volume 1 (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedFang06/pseuds/TheRedFang06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a What if... Universe of RWBY, four boys haunted by a tragic past decide to form a Team, united by a common goal. But, because they were alone for most of their lives, they cannot cooperate easily. Together, they will begin a long adventure, meeting known characters and completely new ones. The presence of a common enemy will unite them? Or will they just hinder each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MPRR: A RWBY STORY [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. GOLD Trailer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A boy was walking among the streets of Vale, cloaked in the shadow of night. The little glow of a golden armband was brightening the roads, normally dark and completely drowned in despair. He was wearing a closed white blazer, which did not allow to see what was under it, aside from trousers colored in the same way. On his head, there was a skater hat.</p>
<p>He was proceeding slowly, as if he were burdened by a great weight. He knew that places like that were not suitable for a youngling like him. He knew that many of his peers died in those roads, youth that was lost thanks to racism and crime. He was heading towards a White Fang Recruitment Hideout, where a Meeting was taking place.</p>
<p>The one leading the speech was a Faunus known for his Extremism. His name was Adam Taurus. Alongside him, there was a girl with black hair and two cat hears.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;Humans are scum! They kidnap our families, Maim our kin, Kill our brothers and sisters! How long are the Faunus going to suffer because of them?!&gt;&gt; He said. The rage inside of him was so much, that he drew his sword and embedded it in the floor. &lt;&lt;We have the strength to prove ourselves, the fury to overwhelm them and subjugate the human race, just like they did with us! The White Fang exists to make sure that Humans have the place they deserve: The one of inferior beings put under Faunus’ heel!&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>When hearing those words, many adepts raised their arm, while saying: &lt;&lt;ALL HAIL THE WHITE FANG!&gt;&gt;. The boy from before gritted his teeth, avoided every Faunus on his way and brought himself on the first line.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;Stop with this nonsense!&gt;&gt; he shouted. Taurus turned, just to saw a little, insolent brat. &lt;&lt;Who are you?! How dare you interrupt…&gt;&gt; he began to say, only for the boy to cut him off. &lt;&lt;My name is Mordred Maverick… And I am the living proof that Humans and Faunus can live together, in harmony!&gt;&gt;. Many Faunus drew their weapons when they heard his words, while Adam was looking at the boy disgusted, having understood his true nature: &lt;&lt;You… Accursed Halfblood!&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>The boy smirked, and before someone could say anything he jumped and prepared himself to land a fist on Taurus. The Faunus parried the hit trapping Mordred’s hand into a grab. &lt;&lt;I will make you die in the same way every mutt like you should!&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>In response, the boy partially opened his jacket with his free hand, and drew a weapon. It was a beautiful black sword with golden accents with a round pommel and a curve guard. Mordred tried to use it to behead Taurus, but the girl with the cat ears, that was standing still until that very moment, moved and parried the hit using a katana. Adam then hit the boy with a kick, sending him into the crowd of White Fang Acolytes, now armed to the teeth.</p>
<p>The black haired girl came down from the main stage, while her Superior was retreating through an emergency door. &lt;&lt;Kill the Halfblood! Don’t let him live!&gt;&gt; he said, before vanishing through his way of escape.</p>
<p>Every Acolyte attacked the boy with everything they had in store. He just dodged and blocked their attacks with ability, disarming or slightly injuring the attackers with swift swings of his sword instead of killing them. Despite this, in a few seconds Mordred found himself completely surrounded by Swords, Lances, Axes… All made of iron. He smirked, before flexing his fingers. Around him, little electric sparks formed…</p>
<p>…And an electric explosion erupted, sending every goon on the ground paralyzed. Only Mordred and the black haired girl were standing. There they stood, two souls, two opposites, fighting each others in front of a public made of shadows.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;Geez, You of the White Fang really suck when it comes of organizing parties, uh?&gt;&gt; Mordred said, while playing a little with his sword. Her opponent seemed to be a little amused by his words, but she wasted no time in chit-chatting, and went straight up attacking the Halfblood. The boy avoided the hit and counterattacked with a powerful slash. The two opponents fought each other with cold steel, until the black haired girl turned her weapon into a gun and began to deplete her magazine on the boy. Mordred was quick to run behind a nearby column, and then threw his sword in the air. In a second, the blade turned into a revolver rifle, and the fight turned into a shootout.</p>
<p>When the magazines ended, both of the fighters returned to the swordfight. Mordred was about to hit the girl with a devastating blow, but when he was about to hit…</p>
<p>He stroke a transparent copy of her opponent! The girl took advantage from it and landed an hit on her enemy. Mordred was on the ground, stunned. &lt;&lt;This… is the fate… you deserve…&gt;&gt; said the girl, while sobbing; &lt;&lt;Just… as your traitorous parents…&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>That made the boy snap. His pupils became vertical, and he was quick to get up and grab her enemy from her throat, with such strength to make her spit blood. &lt;&lt;<em>Do not dare… to call like that… my family!</em>&gt;&gt; He shouted. But, before he could kill the girl, his eyes turned back to normal. He released the hold on her opponent’s neck, before falling to the ground, followed suit by the black haired girl. They both got up fairly fast. Mordred was quick to apologize: &lt;&lt;I didn’t meant for it to get this far…&gt;&gt; he said. The girl was searching for her weapon, but the boy himself took it from the ground and gave it to her. The young Faunus sheathed her weapon, having understood that, right now, the Halfblood meant no harm. Mordred sat down with crossed legs, then said: &lt;&lt;It was not my goal to cause all this… mess. Well, changing the subject… who are you?&gt;&gt;. The girl simply answered with: &lt;&lt;Blake&gt;&gt;. &lt;&lt;Well, Blake, I noticed that you were holding back during our little fight from before. Why not killing me straight up? I’m a “Worthless Halfblood”, after all…&gt;&gt; Asked the boy. Blake just said, while almost breaking down in tears: &lt;&lt;I… just can’t take it anymore! This is not the White Fang I was a part of! I had to kill, mutilate, separate entire families in the name of some cause I do not share! But why am I telling you this? You’re a Halfblood, a Traitor… And I don’t even know you!&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>Mordred got up from the ground he was sitting on, then said: &lt;&lt;Something holds you back, am I right?&gt;&gt;. Blake simply looked to a banner representing Adam Taurus, before answering: &lt;&lt;Not something… Someone.&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>The Halfblood simply put an hand on her shoulder, then said: &lt;&lt;It’s difficult to cut ties with the past. But if my father succeeded, I’m sure you can too.&gt;&gt;. The girl calmly got Mordred’s hand off of her. The boy simply walked away, towards the door. &lt;&lt;Mordred!&gt;&gt; said Blake. The Halfblood turned back. &lt;&lt;Will we meet again?&gt;&gt; she asked. The two of them smiled, while the boy said: &lt;&lt;If we’ll do, I hope we don’t have to do it in… Warlike conditions like this one.&gt;&gt;. The both of them said goodbye to each other, before the door of the Meeting Hall closed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is it! The story created by me, The Red Fang, and the Wattpad users Sara_Tiger, ImYangXiaoLong and Slane999!<br/>You can read the original story, written in italian, here:</p><p>https://www.wattpad.com/story/216867549-team-mprr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SILVER Trailer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke up, like every morning, with a dazzling sun coming through the window of her small room which, like the whole house, seemed to be falling apart, but today was an important day for her, her father had told her she was ready to start fighting at a little higher level, and when she realized this she got up quickly and ran into the kitchen, or rather, into a ramshackle room with a stove and a saucepan, (she didn't even know how her mother could cook for three with that contraption).</p><p>&lt;&lt;Good morning wolf girl&gt;&gt; her father, a man who had been in the service of White Fang for many years and who because of this was full of scars and limped but, for her, he was always a hero, the most beautiful and strongest of all and now he was showing her one of his warmest smiles by spreading his arms and waiting for her daughter to jump into it, and she did it without thinking twice</p><p>&lt;&lt;Hi Dad! Am I ready! When will we fight?&gt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&lt;Breakfast comes first, little warrior&gt;&gt; She looked at her mother, as she entered the room and addressed those words to her in a sweet tone embracing her, she was a woman of unsettling charm, whom many admired for having left the nobility and married a man who, in material terms, he had little to give her; but she did not admire her for this but rather for the goodness and courage she showed.</p><p>After having breakfast with her family, she went into the woods with her father and when they arrived at their place, but waiting for them there was a tall man with a gun pointed at them</p><p>&lt;&lt;You, stupid traitor…&gt;&gt; her father, upon hearing those words, immediately put his hand on the hilt of his sword</p><p>&lt;&lt;I have no idea who you are, so go away, you picked the wrong person&gt;&gt; the man loaded the weapon and his father growled.</p><p>&lt;&lt;Oh so you don't remember? My family died because of you! That house you and your animal friends set on fire, that was my house!&gt;&gt; the man rolled up his right sleeve and showed a huge scar caused by a burn.</p><p>&lt;&lt;Look, I'm no longer part of White Fang, I have a family, I have a daughter&gt;&gt;.</p><p>&lt;&lt;Well, you blew my chance to have one!&gt;&gt; and there, the whole world collapsed on her, she was only eight years old and she saw the death of the man she loved most in the world, a shot, a bullet, in an instant she became only a broken child, but she was not a coward.</p><p>&lt;&lt;This human has picked the wrong family&gt;&gt; she thought.</p><p>She took her father's sword but immediately realized that she could not lift it well, it was too heavy, and she had little time, the man in front of her observed her with curiosity and hatred and pointed the weapon at her</p><p>&lt;&lt;You are a beast, a monster born of animals, you deserve it&gt;&gt; but something made the weapon fall from the man's hand, and when she turned she saw her mother running towards her</p><p>&lt;&lt;Prey, run away, go as far as you can, and don't turn back!&gt;&gt; that said the woman threw herself on the opponent but it was evident that he was stronger, he had biceps that were as much as his head and Prey could not do anything if do not hide, she stood still, terrified watching the man beat her mother down, until her dead body collapsed on the ground. The murder spat blood and looked in her direction</p><p>&lt;&lt;Crafty little beast, but not enough&gt;&gt; the frightened little girl began to run dragging the huge sword she was holding but the man was too fast and so, as her father had taught her, she stretched her hand towards the trees, or rather towards the their shadows, and squeezed her as if to grab her</p><p>                                                And she passed</p><p>                                                                                                         On the other side</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                In the blink of an eye she found herself a hundred meters from her parents' killer. She continued to warp through the shadows until she reached the dock and, seeing no ships moored, he stretched out her hand towards the shadow of the nearest and</p><p>                                                                She passed</p><p>                                                                                                                  Through it</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                 She collapsed as soon as she appeared on the ship, breathing heavily through the tears that fell uncontrollably from her eyes that had the fury inside, red eyes full of anger both for having run away and for the man. He slowly shifted his gaze to the huge sword he was holding tightly in his hand, a sword with a white blade, made out of Deathbone, and with an obsidian raven on the hilt</p><p>&lt;&lt;I'll show him who he's dealing with… in fact he told the truth, I'm a monster, and I'll be the monster that will kill him&gt;&gt;</p><p>And so on a ship bound for Vale (where she will grow up), Prey, an eight-year-old girl, was going to face a world in which everyone hated her for her nature, alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we are! The second trailer! If you wonder about what Deathbone is, it's a fan-made material created by us that is more resistant than steel and that is naturally sharp. A perfect material to craft sharp weapons.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. GARNET Trailer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;&lt;Hey! Look where you’re going, little girl!&gt;&gt; A man said, while a hooded girl moved him aside while running. She didn’t look back to say she was sorry, everything she wanted was to leave Mistral as soon as she could.</p><p>She ran through the roads of the little village where she lived, between the high mountains of the kingdom. She needed to find a train, an Airship, anything that could take her away from that place, no matter the destination. She found herself against some thugs that were trying to extort from a merchant the little money he had gathered. She interfered without knowing they were part of one of the biggest criminal organization in all of Mistral.</p><p>She ran into her house, a little barrack of wood and scrap that barely held itself together. She wrenched the door open, looking for the mother and the younger sister. &lt;&lt;We have to leave! Now!&gt;&gt; she shouted, while running into her room. She gathered her little belongings: some sweaters and trousers, and a pair of Dust Flask she had stolen. She passed an hand over her hair to clear her vision from some rebellious strands that escaped from her low ponytail. She headed towards the kitchen, where she found her mother, sat down on the sofa with her hands on her lap and a dead look in her eyes. Her sister was not there.</p><p>&lt;&lt;Are you even hearing me?!&gt;&gt; Said the girl, standing in front of the woman; &lt;&lt;They could break in every moment! We have to…&gt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&lt;I’m sorry, Rhea…&gt;&gt; whispered the woman, while looking up to her daughter, her eyes full of tears. The girl was watching her, confused. Only then, she noticed the bag full of money that the woman was holding, and the two men that were waiting for her, near the wall. Her red eyes were covered in tears, now she understood what her mother did.</p><p>&lt;&lt;I need those for your sister. You know she is sick. I have not enough money to heal her.&gt;&gt;. Her mother’s voice was broken and uncertain.</p><p>&lt;&lt;So this is why you sold your own daughter?!&gt;&gt; The girl screamed, while clenching her fist. The two men were getting nearer and nearer, guns in hand. Rhea stood still, a tear on her cheek, but suddenly she activated the blades of the gauntlets hidden under the leather jacket. She got down and hit one of her two opponents on the hand, making his gun fall, before stabbing the other one in the gut. She ran to the door and threw it open, only for ten men to point their weapons at her. She was trapped. She quickly noticed that, alongside the Henchmen, there was a man with slicked back hair and a cape that covered his body. Rhea stood still, the heart about to burst out of her chest. She pointed her red eyes and, in a mere second, an orb of fire engulfed her, hiding herself from her opponents’ eyes. She shot a few rounds between the flames, hitting two of the Henchmen, that fell on the ground stunned. The girl took advantage from it and ran in that direction, while creating a corridor made of flames that kept the men away. She parried just in time the slash that otherwise would have cut off her head. The caped man was in front of her, with his silver eyes glowing. He was wielding a twin-bladed sword, that was decorated with a vine motif.</p><p>&lt;&lt;Well, well, well… What a tenacious girl we have here…&gt;&gt; he said, with a smirk on his face. Rhea quickly understood that he had some serious mind problems. Without even thinking about a strategy, she tried to land an hit on him, with her fist covered in scarlet flames. The man simply dodged it and hit her on the neck with his free hand, making her fall. All the flames she ignited were snuffed out. Rhea quickly got up from the ground, but found herself completely surrounded. &lt;&lt;You have a pretty… unusual Semblance…&gt;&gt; Said the Caped Man, with a sadistic smirk on his face; &lt;&lt;It could come in handy…&gt;&gt;</p><p>The man’s silver eyes briefly glowed red. Rhea closed her eyes, and when she opened them again she was in a pitch black space. In front of her, there were her mother and sister, looking at her with hatred in their eyes.</p><p>&lt;&lt;Do you even think someone will care about you?&gt;&gt; said her mother, spitting venom with every word; &lt;&lt;You are just an useless deadweight. I wonder why you were even born!&gt;&gt;</p><p>Rhea tried to silence her by covering her ears with her hands. But her sister continued, saying: &lt;&lt;Nobody will ever want you as a friend. Did you ever wondered about why everyone ignores you? You will always be alone, no matter how much effort you put in it. Nobody will ever understand you!&gt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&lt;Stop it! Please, stop it!&gt;&gt; The girl said, falling on her knees. Her face was covered in thick tears of despair. No matter how much she tried to suppress it, the words of her family were torturing her mind.</p><p>She suddenly felt a twinge on the back of her head, and then… nothing. Not even her emotions were there anymore. She found herself in front of her house, fallen to her knees, with the caped man that was looking at her with a smirk.</p><p>&lt;&lt;Get up.&gt;&gt; He ordered her. Rhea felt her body following that command despite her mind’s resistance. &lt;&lt;Follow me&gt;&gt; the man continued, while facing away from her and beginning to walk away. But he suddenly stopped, and without turning back he ordered again: &lt;&lt;One last thing… Burn the house to ashes.&gt;&gt;, then he began to walk away again.</p><p>Rhea turned around and looked at her house. At first she was resisting the command, but then her mother’s words were still echoing into her head. She saw her as she sold her to that man, just as she was a mere thing.</p><p>&lt;&lt;It would be my pleasure…&gt;&gt; she said, as the house began to burn. She heard someone scream, she did not care. She turned around and began to follow the caped man with a smirk on her face. Behind her, the screams continued, growing stronger and stronger, until they completely stopped. When Rhea and her new master left, the house was now a pile of burning scraps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. SAPPHIRE Trailer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We are in Vacuo, the capital of sand and bandits, that's why there are bounty hunters as well as… classic Huntsmen.</p><p>Obviously there are the places where the bounties can be seen, mostly taverns where they are hung and… oh it's starting. Are you comfortable?</p><p> </p><p>The door of the tavern was opened with force, inside the tavern there were three men including the innkeeper.</p><p>&lt;&lt; ‘Morning Roltz, come to get a bounty? &gt;&gt; said the innkeeper, a man in his forties, to a boy dressed completely in blue, except for the white jacket which on the right side had a red bandana, red hair and green eyes. In short, every girl would come forward.</p><p>The boy observed the innkeeper, remaining impassive.</p><p>&lt;&lt;I came to tell you, that I will capture Alvist, so prepare the money &gt;&gt; the Sunburnt boy turned and started walking again.</p><p>&lt;&lt; You see… he's a tough nut to crack, it won't be easy &gt;&gt; the innkeeper warned, the Sunburnt remained impassive but stopped.</p><p>&lt;&lt; My hatchets will tear him to shreds &gt;&gt; after those words sand rose from outside the inn and he disappeared.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Too bad, Alvist was the least dangerous bandit I've ever met &gt;&gt; the innkeeper turned and marked an X on that man’s poster.</p><p>The Sunburnt boy hastily arrived in front of a small camp, with two men armed with rifles outside.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Bel, what are we doing here? &gt;&gt; spoke one of the two.</p><p>"We're guarding the boss, Bart&gt;&gt; he replied.</p><p>&lt;&lt; I know but weren't we in Vale last week? &gt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&lt; I know but ... we are mercenaries so moving around is almost obligatory to work &gt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&lt; But we were at the Huntsmen Academy before, I want to go back &gt;&gt; Bart was about to cry.</p><p>&lt;&lt; We will do it. We will convince Lionheart to take us in once again, and then we will free Mistral from those Branwen bandits &gt;&gt;</p><p>The two tried to go towards the camp, but something stopped them.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Bart ... &gt;&gt; tried to say the man before being hit in the head, fell without resisting, and the Sunburnt appeared.</p><p>The boy was blocked while the Sunburnt took the man's rifle and with a quick swing hit the boy with the butt of the weapon.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Now only he remains &gt;&gt; said the Sunburnt walking towards the tent of the camp.</p><p>As he walked a man in his thirties with red hair and a white jacket that prevented the other clothes from being seen.</p><p>&lt;&lt; It was you the one sent my men to the sleep? &gt;&gt; Roltz nodded.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Here's what happens when you buy men on Vale.com &gt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&lt; Surrender &gt;&gt; Roltz took out his two hatchets, one silver and one gold.</p><p>The man pulled out a rapier ...</p><p>Roltz threw himself with hatchets against the man, who in response moved to the side, approaching Roltz.</p><p>He immediately tried to sink the rapier into the Sunburnt's flesh, but he became paralyzed and quickly his opponent made a blow with the silver ax, it could have been his end but someone shot Roltz deflecting the blow.</p><p>Alvist was released and took the opportunity to walk away, mentally thanking whoever had shot.</p><p>Roltz recovered immediately and charged again but this time the man unsheathed his Semblance, dark halos appeared on Roltz's weapons and then he was dragged along with them.</p><p>&lt;&lt;She’s here...&gt;&gt; the man whispered</p><p>Polarity, yes this was his Semblance, luckily Roltz was not an idiot and he understood it in no time at all. It was a pretty famous semblance after all…</p><p>He let go of the hatchets and ran towards the man with the raised fists.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Don't think it's that easy &gt;&gt; the man used the polarity on the rapier and moved it against Roltz.</p><p>The Sunburnt tried to avoid the blows, but the speed of the rapier was too much, he could not dodge indefinitely, so a desperate technique advanced.</p><p>When he was close to the rapier he turned and took the blow with his left arm, he showed no pain, Alvist was shocked and lost control of the rapier for a moment, Rotlz came up and paralyzed between four walls of blue light.</p><p>Next to the man Roltz charged a punch with his right arm and hit Alvist in the face, then took off his rapier and jacket, taking the man with him.</p><p>However, he did not imagine that in the distance a redhead sighed apologizing.</p><p>After a while, our favorite Sunburnt returned to the inn taking Alvist with him.</p><p>&lt;&lt; You came back and took Alvist Nikos with you &gt;&gt;</p><p>"The money," Roltz urged, slamming Alvist on the table.</p><p>The innkeeper sighed and went to the back to get the money.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Nice job, Red &gt;&gt; a man exclaimed.</p><p>Roltz did not deign to look at him.</p><p>&lt;&lt;You should be happy, I say this man had a Bounty of six thousand lien &gt;&gt; happiness ... Roltz did not know this emotion.</p><p>&lt;&lt;But would you know how to capture a man of 80 thousand? &gt;&gt;</p><p>The Sunburnt turned and saw a man dressed in gray with spiky hair and red eyes, all accompanied by a flask and the stench of alcohol that possessed his breath.</p><p>&lt;&lt; You know, normally I shouldn't talk about it but there is a man who exceeds the Bounty of Taurus &gt;&gt;</p><p>Everyone in there was amazed but not Roltz.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Deal, nobody has 80 thousand in Bounty &gt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&lt;Calm down, he is a man who scares even the Grimm &gt;&gt; said the man.</p><p>&lt;&lt; I make hell tremble &gt;&gt; he replied</p><p>&lt;&lt;Well then, this man is called Arthur Ashen. &gt;&gt; everyone became as stone except Roltz and the man.</p><p>&lt;&lt; He's not from here and probably will leave soon. The innkeeper has his poster, but remember one thing: if you fall nobody will pick up your body &gt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&lt; The same will be true for that man &gt;&gt; the man chuckles and then left.</p><p>&lt;&lt; I'm back &gt;&gt; said the innkeeper.</p><p>&lt;&lt; You’re giving me the bounty of Arthur Ashen… and prepare the money &gt;&gt; said Roltz collecting the bounty.</p><p>The innkeeper laughed heartily and then spoke:</p><p>&lt;&lt; I’ll write "to an idiot" on your tombstone, if you underestimate that man &gt;&gt;</p><p>Roltz stared at him and said:</p><p>&lt;&lt;At least it's going to be something nice to write on a grave&gt;&gt; the Sunburnt took the Bounty of Arthur and squared it</p><p>&lt;&lt; Arthur Ashen, you are about to die &gt;&gt; after that he disappeared from the in</p><p>&lt;&lt;He was a nice boy tho.&gt;&gt; sighed the innkeeper.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>